YJ: Richard Grayson
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a short about Robin/Dick Grayson & this life from when he had his parents to becoming a member of the Young Justice team.


Young Justice

Robin

Bright lights, a lot of people cheering, lions and other animals. There at the top stood the Flying Graysons doing there trapeze act, the three of them. Mary Grayson, John Grayson, and their son Richard Grayson. They were preforming their act, when one of the lines was cut. It wasn't at random, someone had it planned. Someone after the Graysons. Bruce Wayne in the crowd saw the young child sitting all the way up seeing his dead parents on the ground. Feeling guilty about it he adopted him as a foster son, sooner the boy found out he was Batman. Richard wanted revenge on the man who killed his parents, and Batman wouldn't let him. Not wanting to give up the nine year old boy set out after his new school to look for clues. The boy searched for answers and finally close to finding something Bruce showed up and took him home. That night Batman set out to find the killer, but Richard didn't stay behind. He took his old trapeze uniform and made it into a costume, he was no longer the nine year old Richard Grayson. No he was Robin the boy wonder. As Batman was in his time of need the boy wonder flew in and helped him. Then finding out the killer of his parents was Zuko, a gang guy. With anger in the boy, Robin went at Zuko. He wanted to kill Zuko for what he had done, but he was close at it too. Though the boy's heart was too big to let a man die. Zuko was then locked up in jail and Batman branched out to Robin as his sidekick.

Four years later Robin isn't just Batman's sidekick, he is in a group called the Young Justice. He fights crime with others. Miss Maritan, the mother of the team. Superboy, the strong silent type. Kid Flash, the hard headed speeder. Aqualad, the leader and the wise one. Artemis, the newbe and the unknown girl. Robin felt like here he was able to forget a lot of his past and have fun. He is learning a lot about life with them and they teach him a lot of things that Batman or even school did. As time flew by Batman came in with a mission, upset about it he knew he had to give it to the team.

"Uh team we have a mission for you." He spoke. The team stood in front of Batman. "There was break out of Gotham jail. Zuko a criminal who murdered a family of three." Batman said.  
Aqualad then questioned, "A family of three?" Batman turned to Robin then went back to the file.

Kid Flash had his hand up, "I read the newspaper about that guy. He only killed the parents of those trapeze family." Kid Flash said.

Robin made his hand into a fist, he was shaking a little. Batman nodded, "Yes your right." Batman said.

"So what ever happened to the child?" Artemis asked. "He is living with a new family." Batman spoke.

Robin then had his head up, "Can we just continue with the mission." He spoke in a not so Robin tone. All eyes on him.

Superboy then asked, "How do we know what he looks like?" Batman showed a picture, "Here." He said.

Miss Maritan then turned to Robin, "Are you OK?" She asked. Robin nodded, face in the shadows. "Fine!" He said.

The team walked into the Bio-Ship, sitting in there Kid Flash turned to him. "Rob, whats the deal?" He asked. "Nothing! Uh sorry just got stuff on my mind." Robin lied.

They landed in an old circus, the place was gated. Robin knew a way in which freaked the team out. He stepped toward the tent and looked at a sigh that was on the ground, Artemis noticed it too. The Flying Graysons. It read. Robin held his emotions back, they stepped inside. Robin saw the place.

"It's changed." He said to himself. Aqualad looked at him. "Robin it seems to me and the rest of us you know something about it." He said.

Robin turned to him, then there was a screen pulled down and a tape playing. It was playing the tape nine years ago. The music played and people cheered. Robin put his hands on his head, Miss Maritan rushed over and held onto him.

"Robin?" She looked and saw he was trying not to cry.

Then the trapeze act began, "Look at the Graysons go!" The person on the tape said. "Now without a net!" The person went on. Robin fell to his knees, he held onto his head tighter.  
"Make it stop!" He shouted. Kid Flash never saw Robin freak out that badly. Superboy and Aqualad then saw on the screen the two Graysons fall down and die. The tape stopped, Robin still held onto his head. "Robin!" Kid Flash shouted. "Robin snap outta it!" Artemis yelled. "Why is this happening again!" Robin yelled. He was crying.  
Aqualad shook his and then said, "Sorry for this." He said.

Then he slapped Robin on the cheek, Robin let go of his head and looked up. "You alright?" Miss Maritan asked.

Robin fell onto his butt and laughed, "Sorry I kinda freaked you guys." He said. "Kinda?" Kid Flash said.

"Spill it, something about this place is personal. Did you know the Graysons?" Superboy asked.

Robin looked down, "I don't know if Batman would be OK if I told you." He said.

"We are your friends, we promise not to tell." Miss Maritan said.

Robin stood and looked at the trapeze and turned to his friends. "OK I know the Graysons, I know they killed Mary and John Grayson when I was nine years old. After that my life changed, after that-I became Robin." Robin spoke.

"So is Batman like your dad?"Kid Flash asked.

Robin shrugged, "Like the dad I lost. But yeah you can say." Robin said. "Are you saying your the Graysons son?" Artemis asked. Robin looked at her, "I'm not saying anything. Do I have to spell it out. I am Richard Grayson." He said.


End file.
